Fanboy
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: [Yaoi] Él podía con ello. Como que se llamaba Gold y era un dexholder.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

****Notas de autor: ** **Regalo para Kotomi, por su cumpleaños *U* espero te guste hermosa... y lo disfrutes xD

**Advertencias: **Mucha frustración sexual jkgdjgjkdg *se rie como foca con retraso*

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

><p>El pokégear estaba sonando en lo que era la decima vez en al menos dos horas, lo que sin duda estaba poniendo de malhumor al chico de ojos dorados. Porque no era suficiente con su novio <em>fanboy<em>, ahora tenía que soportar que hablara más con aquel chico al que el cursi de Ruby había traído hacia al menos una semana atrás. ¡Incluso le había mandado un pokégear con su Honchkrow para poder hablar!

—Silver— tocó la oreja del pelirrojo con uno de sus dedos pero el chico ni se inmutó con la mirada gris puesta en la pantalla del televisor.

Ah, el opening de Taurino Omega. Ahora ni de chiste le haría caso.

—Dia, ¿lo estás viendo? —Silver había contestado la llamada casi sin ver, era como un autómata preocupado por aquel chico de pelo negro—, al parecer es un nuevo episodio.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué a él si le contestas tan rápido y a mí me estas ignorando? —Gold había caminado hasta sentarse al otro lado del pelirrojo pero el chico seguía pendiente de la televisión y de la llamada.

—¿Estás en la Isla Hierro? ¿la recepción es mala? Ya veo, tiene suerte de que Riley piense en ti… —empujó la cara de Gold lejos de la suya mientras fruncía el ceño y una expresión que era fácil de leer: lo estaba mandando a la mierda.

El moreno apretó los labios con enojo, pues bien; si su novio quería ignorarlo y serle infiel con un programa de televisión como un jodido friki el iba a dejarlo. ¡Que después no se sorprendiera verlo coquetear con una chica!.

シルバー

—¡Crys! Eres la única que puede ayudarme — Gold lloriqueó sobre su pokégear, la chica suspiró en la línea—, no tú también…

—Gold, no es como si de verdad te estuviera engañando. Solo es su programa favorito…

—¡Pero soy su novio! ¡tendría que hacerme caso!

—Mira, intenta hablar con él y llegar a una solución juntos— el moreno podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz y como trataba de animarlo—, de eso se trata una relación, ¿no?

Gold sonrió antes de agradecerle y terminar la llamada, él podía con ello. Como que se llamaba Gold y era un dexholder.

Bajó las escaleras de su casa notando que sus pokémon estaban jugueteando fuera de la casa junto a los de Silver, nada demasiado raro si el chico se la pasaba con la cara casi pegada a la tv.

«Tranquilo Gold, solo no lo mates a golpes», se animó mentalmente hasta volverse a sentar al lado del pelirrojo, quien aun tenía la postura de cuando se fue a su habitación. El moreno ni se molestó en ver a la pantalla, podía escuchar que estaban en la escena climax del capítulo y no le interesaba siquiera entender la trama.

De un momento a otro se vio apresado contra el sofá y una lengua caliente se había deslizado entre sus labios, recibiendo un beso tan húmedo que mandó un escalofrió a su entrepierna. Silver lo estaba besando como solamente lo había hecho en una ocasión –cuando se declaró- y aquello estaba derritiendo sus entrañas, sin mencionar la mano que estaba tocándolo por encima de la ropa.

—Silver…—murmuró entre el beso con urgencia, quería que lo tocara. A la mierda la televisión o el que él tuviera que ser el que recibiera, quería sentir a Silver si o si.

Pero así como comenzó aquello terminó abruptamente cuando el programa regresó de comerciales, Gold se quedó con el pantalón desabrochado, las mejillas calientes y la respiración acelerada; mientras Silver se mantenía impasible sin haberse despeinado un pelo.

El moreno lo entendió; Taurino Omega iba primero. Follar con él después.

—¡VETE A LA MIERDA SILVER! — gritó antes de irse a su habitación por segunda ocasión.

—Eres tan _lindo_ —la fachada del pelirrojo se derrumbó, mostrando una sonrisa burlona por las reacciones de Gold.

Joder, que él tenía la culpa por verse tan malditamente adorable cuando buscaba su atención de esa manera tan desesperada. El pokégear sonó y contestó sin perder su diversión, Diamond era un buen cómplice en esos momentos, a pesar de que el chico estaba renuente al principio por lo que su novio podía pensar entendía su nivel de entusiasmo con el programa y su tan rara amistad.

—Gracias por lo de hoy.

* * *

><p>A favor de la Campaña "<strong>Con voz y voto<strong>", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
